


And You Love Me

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: hiatus期，Pete去看了Patrick的现场。灵感来源https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1bs411F7q9
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	And You Love Me

我趴在铁丝网上隔着人群看他。这也太远了点，尽力瞪大眼睛也只能看清他刺眼的金发。我拿出手机对准铁丝网的缝隙，放大，再放大，直到我可以看清楚他汗湿刘海下那双熟悉的蓝绿色眼眸。我知道自己这样看起来蠢得要死还像个变态，但还是忍不住着迷又饥渴地把全部目光放在这个小得该死的屏幕上。

他在台上卖力地歌唱，努力又生涩地扭动身体。即使已经过了这么久，我印象里的他还是那个腼腆又柔软的小胖子，总是小心而笨拙地把脸藏在帽子下面，偶尔露出一点让人发自内心觉得温暖的甜蜜笑容。但我不是说他现在这样不好。我喜欢看他被瞩目的样子，喜欢看他终于能够自如地成为焦点，而这正是现在所发生的，不是吗？我只是讨厌那个站在他身边的吉他手，或是那个键盘手，或是那个鼓手。我讨厌他们看着他的样子，那是看合作伙伴的眼神，除此之外什么都没有。

但这又没什么可挑毛病的，不是吗？或许我痛恨的只是他们能够站在他身边罢了。而我则只能缩在这边的角落里，隔着一大群人和整整两张碍事的铁丝网，像个可悲的小偷一样，企图在冰冷的像素点里寻觅些什么我所能得到的，那些幻梦所留下的残羹剩饭。

这舞台对他来说太小了，却又显得太大。那件怪模怪样的拼接衬衣也大——好吧，明明是合身的，可我总觉得松松垮垮地挂在他肩膀上。我总是不愿去想他如何瘦了这么多。从那时到现在他的一切我都不太乐意去了解，这样的尝试对我来说太危险了。如果我太投入、如果我陷进去，现在谁还能阻止Pete Wentz别去做个搞砸一切的混蛋呢。

他一向容易出汗，这让他的头发和衬衫都湿透了。那些染成刺眼浅色的头发有点令人难想起来原本那阳光色泽的温暖金发，而现在它们违和得要命，却偏偏让他看起来又该死的性感。它们乱糟糟地立在他的脑袋上，又被手指胡乱耙过，完全成了四仰八叉又湿漉漉的一团东西。而衬衫则早就完全浸成了半透明。这让我觉得他比起在舞台上卖力，更像是刚刚经历了一场糟糕的性爱。

我把手机镜头的焦距拉到最近，痴迷地看着他的皮肤在透明般的布料下泛起的诱人粉色。这让我的阴茎在裤子里硬得发痛。不过我暂时没心思管它。

And I love it,and I love it.

“And you love me.”我无声地跟着念道。手里那几根铁丝似乎深深嵌进了我的掌心，带来令人平静的挤压和疼痛感。

我想他可能不愿看到我的脸。于是我把他转过去趴在墙壁上，他没有反抗，只是粗重地呼吸着，这让我想起了当年第一次扒下他裤子的时候。也是在一条肮脏破旧的巷子里，他也是这样无措地沉默着，脸颊酡红，皮肤滚烫。不同的是我当时可能只是想给他来个完美的口活，然后告诉他我有多爱他而已。

而那已经是差不多十年前的事情了。

我发疯般地啃咬他湿漉漉的苍白脖颈，幻想着那些齿印和吻痕可以足够淫靡张扬到连衬衫都遮不住。我可能太用力了，有些印子红得吓人，还有些直接出了血。但他没有反抗，仿佛对此毫无知觉。他握紧了我的手臂，像是抓住救命稻草般死死攥着，痛得我想要揍他。

我当然没有。我只是更深、更用力、更疯狂地操他。

他太久没做过，我也来不及及准备太多，更别说这性爱压根谈不上温柔。他那里一定完全肿了，很可能还在出血。

我跟着他回了他住的小旅馆。一路上没人开口，他慢慢地走着，而我在后面低头看着他的鞋跟。

“再等等，Pete。抱歉，现在还......”他低着头，从大概只有一个手掌宽的门缝里对我说。

我不是来催你的。我本想这样反驳回去，但还是没有开口。

“晚安。”我回答，替他合上房门。


End file.
